


Unofficial Chalk Witches

by wistfulmemory



Category: The Tiffany Aching Series - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: You don't have to be official in order to do the work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> minutia_r asked for Discworld, Tiffany & Letitia & Amber, coven
> 
> This is the first of two different stories that were inspired by this 3-sentence prompt.

There was only one official witch of the Chalk, and that was something that all of the villagers were quite happy with (if the nervous glances given to any visiting witch were any indication).

There was only one official witch of the Chalk, but that didn’t stop those who had abilities (even when they didn’t officially use them in the name of being a witch) from helping out to make sure the Chalk and its people were protected from all those who would harm them (magical or not). 

There was only one official witch of the Chalk, but the Chalk didn’t care about small details like titles or jobs when it drew peace and protection from those who were witches in all but name and who were there to help protect the Chalk and those who lived upon it.


End file.
